Little Gifts
by chibigoddess91
Summary: Naruto gets a shocking surprise on his special day thanks to Gaara. ONE-SHOT


Summary: Naruto gets a shocking surprise on his special day thanks to Gaara.

Warning: Yaoi and smut...so read at your own risk and I cant be held responsible if anything happens to you...nose bleeds, coughing fits...and death. XD

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! None of the characters or anything. Just the merchandise. :3

"Waa...what is this?" He couldn't believe it. "Gaara! What have you done?"

Gaara looked down at the problem at hand. "Is this not what you wanted?" he asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"Yea...but...not...not like this! This is wrong!" Naruto shook his head back and forth, hoping that this was just his imagination. "You can't do this kind of stuff."

Gaara shrugged. "I do not see anything wrong with this. You told me once before that this was one of your fantasies."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He didn't think Gaara would remember that conversation from long ago. "But...to kidnap him and tie him up like this…"

He looked back at Sasuke. His hands and legs were tied together so he wouldn't be able to escape. Not unless he was willing to wiggle his way out. His face was a little bruised; most probably caused by Gaara fighting him before he was able to capture him. His mouth was gagged but his frown was still visible. His shirt was torn to shreds. Those beautiful charcoal eyes were glaring the promise of a slow death in the very near future.

Naruto kept staring at the boy lying on the floor. He hated to admit it, but...he was kind of turned on by the site he was seeing.

Gaara walked up to Sasuke. "It wasn't difficult to do. I thought it would have been more difficult since you did not fulfill it before." He picked Sasuke up bridal style but not without a struggle and walked towards Naruto. He stopped and left enough space in between them and Naruto as not to be kicked by Sasuke.

Naruto then noticed a little red ribbon around Sasuke's neck. 'How cute, but why does he have that on?' he wondered. "Gaara? Why does he have a bow around his neck?" he asked.

Gaara's lip twitched slightly. "Happy birthday, Naruto." He passed Sasuke into Naruto's arms. "This is my gift to you. That is the reason for the ribbon around his neck." He broke into a full smile as he said that.

Naruto eyes grew wider. "I completely forgot that today was my birthday." He grinned back at his boyfriend. "Thank you, Gaara." He began leaning towards him for a kiss, until he was hit by Sasuke's tied hands and dropped him. Sasuke grunted as his back hit the floor.

"Ouch!" Naruto held his hurt chin. Already feeling it swell up. "That really hurt you jerk!" He looked at Sasuke as he tried to yell back at him. "Right. I forgot about that." Then he looked back at Gaara. "I really appreciate what you did, but...didn't you think about why I never fulfilled my fantasy?"

Gaara thought for a second. "Not really, no."

Naruto sighed. "For one, you kidnapped him. You brought him against his will. And two, what makes you think that Sasuke would want to do this willingly? We can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "You never know. Have you ever asked him?" He kneeled down and untied the gag from Sasuke's mouth.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Sasuke. "I swear, once I get out of..." Gaara covered his mouth again.

"Now Sasuke, be nice. If you do not yell again I will uncover you mouth." Sasuke continued glaring but nodded. "Very well." He let go of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke sat up, still tied, looked back and forth between the two men. Not able to decide what he should do. Finally deciding, he looked down, away from the two. "Happy birthday you moron," he mumbled.

"Hehe, thanks Sasuke. I'm sorry for this really." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. 'He is going to kill me once we let him loose. I just know it.'

"Now are you going to tell me the reason why I was taken hostage?" Sasuke returned glaring at them. "What is it that you want from me?"

He looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. Naruto just grinned and looked down with embarrassment, a blush forming across his cheeks. Gaara was no help either, keeping his face void of any emotion.

Sasuke was getting more and more impatient as the silence dragged on. As he was about to yell the question out to them Gaara spoke up. "Sasuke, Naruto wants to..."

"Ack! Don't tell him!" interrupted Naruto.

"Well, if you will not tell him, I will." he threatened.

Seeing how serious he was about telling Sasuke the truth, he felt it was better that it came out of his mouth than from Gaara. He knew the other would tell it bluntly and make it sound worse than it really was. Actually, it was already bad enough; could it really get much worse?

"Sasuke." Sasuke raised his right eyebrow waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could...no wait...uhhh..." How could he ask his friend this? Gaara nudged him with his elbow. Right...if he didn't ask him, Gaara would. He closed his eyes and asked, "Would you consider...having a...threesome with me?"

There, he finally said it. Let the cards fall where they may. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to see Sasuke's reaction to his sudden request. 'There is no way that he will agree to this. I shouldn't have bothered even asking.' He waited to hear his response but there was only silence. He reluctantly opened one eye to see what was going on.

He saw that Sasuke had a confused look on his face. It was a better response than what he expected expected to receive. "What? I don't think I heard you right."

Gaara sighed, getting annoyed at how long this whole thing was taking. "He wants to have sex with you and me. Together. All at once. Do you understand now?" He talked slowly to tease the dumb struck man back out of his confusion. Sasuke glared again at him. "Just let Naruto have his fantasy and I promise you, you will not have a bad time."

Naruto fading blush came back full force. "Just forget that this ever happened okay? I'll just untie you and you can go back home." He knelt down next to him and began to untie him when Gaara grabbed his wrist.

"Can you wait until he answers? He has not full out said no." It was Naruto's turn to glare at the red head. He just wanted this embarrassing situation over with and he dares continue with this?

"Give me one good reason why the hell I should?" yelled Sasuke. Gaara and Naruto looked between themselves trying to think of a good reason. "That's what I thought. Now untie me already!"

"What is it that we could do for you?" They looked at Gaara like he was crazy. "Tell us Uchiha. What is it that you desire that is within our limits that will allow you to do this?"

"Gaara!" whined Naruto. "Just stop this already. He isn't..."

"Fine." Naruto froze completely. Stunned that he agreed to having a threesome with them. "But you would have to help me with something." He smiled wickedly.

Gaara raised his eyebrows at this. "What is that you need help with? You know that we will not kill anyone or anything of the sort."

Sasuke tried to wave it off the best he could while he was tied. "I'll tell you about it later so don't worry about it. I promise that it's not as bad as you think it is."

He was still skeptical about not knowing what he wanted but he wanted his Naruto to be happy and accomplish his fantasy. Nodding, he accepted it.

"Now can you untie me? I'm getting numb." He pouted hoping that it would speed up the process. The ropes were starting to hurt his wrist and ankles but he would never admit to the pain.

Naruto went back to his knees and finished untying the man. Suddenly, Sasuke was on top of him. He didn't get what was happening. His shirt was completely off and Sasuke was working on unbuttoning his pants when he came back to. He looked up to see there was an evil gleam in his dark black eyes.

"Oh no, Sasuke." His wrist were tied together again above his head with sand. "There is no way that I am going to let you take my Naruto." Naruto got out from under Sasuke.

He smirked as Gaara stood in front of him. "Oh, yea? Then how else are we going to do this?"

Gaara smiled as Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind startling him. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized how it was going to happen. Gaara chuckled at his reaction. "Do not worry about it," he whispered in his ear. "I promised you that you would not have a bad time. In fact, I think you will very much enjoy this."

He would have liked to hit something at that moment but Gaara's jutsu was still in effect keeping him from being able to move his arms. Naruto started kissing him on his neck playing with the ribbon while Gaara nibbled on his ear. The little that was left of his shirt had fallen to the ground. Gaara moved down to his jaw. Naruto nibbled his shoulders. Someone's hand was lightly playing with his nipples. So many things; happening all at once. He felt his body get hot and his mind haze over.

Naruto and Gaara were completely in sync; helping one another to pleasure the man that was between the two. Gaara unzipping Sasuke as Naruto finished removing the last of his own clothing. Sasuke's pants fell to his knees leaving him with only his boxers.

Naruto went back to nibbling his back and played with the waist band of the man's boxers. Gaara circled the edges of his right nipple with his tongue and pinched the other. As he reached the middle, he sucked, nibbled, and flicked his tongue on it.

Sasuke tried to stop the moan from coming out his lips from the wonderful sensation when Naruto stuck his fingers into his mouth. "I want to hear all the wonderful sounds you can make," he growled into his ear. "Now suck." Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told, wanting the pleasure that Gaara stopped doing to continue.

Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, watching as his lover made Sasuke moan over and over again around his fingers. Gaara's beautiful emerald eyes looked up, locked on his. He loved the intense look in his eyes. It made him harden even more.

He then noticed the swell forming in Sasuke's boxers and slipped his hand into them to hold the growing erection in his palm. He stroked it back and forth, pushing Sasuke more and more to his limit. Slowly, he freed it from its confinement. Sliding his boxers the rest of the way down, bearing his proud member to the whole world.

Beads of precum started running down the length and Gaara took over as Naruto's left arm lifted Sasuke higher to get a better angle. Gaara licked the beads into his mouth, savoring the taste. He licked the tip and took the top into his mouth sucking lightly, while Naruto fingered the entrance of Sasuke's hole.

"Ahh," panted Sasuke. "Don't, huff...huff, Naruto...that doesn't...feel right." Sasuke came back out of his haze once he felt a finger going into him. "Please, Naruto..." Gaara choose that moment to complete take him fully into his mouth while Naruto stuck two more fingers in.

Gaara covered Sasuke's mouth with his own, muffling the cry of pain the man let out. "Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto kissed his head. "I don't wish to bring you pain but it's best to do this." He continued loosening Sasuke up and tears started forming on the rim of his eyes.

Gaara kissed the tears away. "Just deal with it a bit longer. I will help you forget the discomfort." Gaara went down, working Sasuke's limp friend back to its harden state.

He fell back into that blissful state of mind as he got more use to the feeling and whimpered when he felt Naruto remove his fingers from inside him. "Hehe," chuckled Naruto. He grabbed a handful of Sasuke's raven locks and forcefully pulled his head back giving him a nice straight line of pale neck. Exposing Sasuke's perfectly smooth neck, Naruto couldn't help but start sucking on it leaving his own kiss marks there next to Gaara's.

Naruto raised Sasuke onto his lap and pressed his own erection into Sasuke's opening. "You ready Sasuke?" He nodded his yes, closing his eyes trying to prepare for the slight pain. "Just remember to breath and relax. Do it, Gaara."

Gaara began to deep throat Sasuke, distracting him from the pain of Naruto's big hard cock piecing him. Naruto moved slowly at first, waiting until Sasuke's body started taking him in by itself to thrust harder and faster. Naruto and Gaara got a rhythm going together making the man between them moan out in pleasure as he spilled himself into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara swallowed it down, some of it escaping him and running down his chin. He used his thumb to wipe and lick it off while Naruto continued pounding into him, hitting his spot that made the pressure build within him again.

Sasuke never felt so good in his entire life. His heart was racing so fast, it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. "Breathe deeply, Sasuke," whispered Gaara as he sat up, an inch away from claiming his lips. "We wouldn't want you passing out on us." He smirked as Sasuke glared at him but followed his advice.

Sasuke looked into those light emerald eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was about to pull him in for a kiss and ended up leaning up against him for support as he came again ruining Gaara's shirt, with Naruto resting on top of him too.

Gaara released the jutsu from his wrist letting his arms fall to his sides. He then felt something sliding out and down from between his leg, realizing that Naruto came inside of him. He would have yelled at him but was too tired to complain and decided to let it slide. It's not like he can get pregnant. He just had to remember to clean up later. 'Yes, much later. After some much needed rest.'

Gaara held them both, letting them rest a bit before he made his move. Naruto slid down on his back on the floor as Gaara moved a sleeping Sasuke onto the couch.

"Seems like we really worked him good for him to pass out right after," chuckled Naruto from his place on the floor as Gaara walked back to him. He closed his eyes, trying to get his energy back when Gaara started spreading his legs apart. "Looks like this isn't over, is it?" Gaara's evil grin sent shivers throughout his body.

Gaara loved the way his lover looked at that moment. Completely naked, his beautiful white skin drenched in beads of sweat, flustered pink after coming and those crystal blue eyes sparkling in delight of what was to come.

He spit what was left of Sasuke's cum onto his fingers to prep Naruto. He started massaging his balls then nudged his knuckles into his opening. Naruto squirmed with pleasure as he felt his fingers going deeper, reaching his prostate.

He moaned as Gaara flicked and teased that spot over and over again. "Gaaaara!," he whined. "Please stop teasing me!"

Gaara chuckled. "But it is so much fun doing this." He flicked his fingers again making him to produce even more moan. "I love seeing that look on your face."

"Hehe, your such a jerk." He lightly punched Gaara on the shoulder. Gaara laughed too and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I want you in me already." Gaara playfully thought about it while continuing teasing the blond. "Ughh! Don't make me beg, Gaara."

"And why should I not make you beg? In fact," Gaara smirked. "That is exactly what I want you to do," planning on having a little fun in torturing his lover. Yea, he was a little sadistical, but Naruto made it so easy to do this kind of stuff and loved him enough to let him do it.

"Gaara." But then there were those times where Naruto knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted. He shot him that look that always made his heart skip a beat and make him so very weak. Pouting those scrumptious lips of his, widening his shining crystal blue eyes, threatening to leak tears at a moment's notice.

'That cheater,' thought Gaara. 'He knows that I cannot resist that look.' He sighed and then showed a smile that only Naruto saw and no one else had the honor of seeing. "I hate how adorable that look of yours is."

Naruto grinned as wide as possible for he knew he'd won. He pulled Gaara down for a long passionate kiss, tasting the inside of each other's mouth. When they pulled back, they were both left panting for air.

Gaara then spun Naruto around, putting him on all fours. Just because he gets what he wants does not mean that he could not manipulate it so he can do it how he wants. He grabbed his erection and aimed it at his entrance. He threw his head back and moaned at how tight Naruto was, relishing in the warmth of his insides.

As he reached the end, he leaned over Naruto and hugged him close to his chest. He grabbed Naruto's throbbing shaft ready to pump him when he noticed how red his ears was. Smiling, he kissed them, tickling him a bit.

Naruto, getting impatient, rocked his hips prompting him to hurry up. "My, my. My little fox is impatient today, isn't he?" Gaara groaned from the friction that Naruto caused rocking his hips again in response. "Hehe, touche."

He stopped teasing the boy any further and complied with his request. He started pulling out of him until only the tip was left inside then swiftly thrust into him to the base. Naruto yelled out his pleasure as he hit that patch of nerves that drove him crazy.

Gaara growled out, feeling Naruto's insides closing all around him. His rhythm falter for a second, but then returned to a nice timed thrust.

Naruto wanted him to go faster! He wanted him to completely let loose and just have him pound into him without always having to be in control. "Please Gaara! Make me cum already." He ignored him and kept the same pace, it was torture!

He started to move with Gaara to help speed things along until he held his hips to stop. He looked behind him to see him smirking at his failed plan. He really was starting to get ticked off. He mustered enough strength and pushed Gaara on his back. He rode him for all he was worth.

Gaara didn't complain. He always liked watching Naruto ride him. It was so rare when he allowed him to be in control. He loved watching his face scrunch up. He loved watching his sweat run down his body. He felt that he was getting closer to his limit. He was not going to last much longer and neither was Naruto. He placed his hands back on Naruto's hips as he lifted himself to meet him as he came down.

"Gaara, i...i..." Naruto arched his back and he came; spilling all of himself onto his stomach and all over Gaara. He then felt something warm burst within him, Gaara climaxing with him. He felt so tired and so at peace.

He opened his eyes and began to blush at the mess he made. "I'm sorry Gaara! Shit! I can't believe I did that again." Gaara wiped some off his chest and licked it off his fingers. Naruto face got even redder. "Don't do that!"

Gaara chuckle. "Yum. I just love the way you taste Naruto." He pulled Naruto down and rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Naruto could taste himself in the kiss. 'Hmmm, tastes a little salty,' he thought, when Gaara pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. He could see all his love there. He was bearing his soul at that moment to the one he loved the most. It warmed his heart and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. "I love you, Garra."

"Mmmm, you better watch out Naruto or we just might have to continue." Naruto didn't understand what he meant until he looked down his body. He realized that Gaara never pulled himself out and was still inside of him.

"Get out of me already and reach for one of the blankets in the closet," he grinned.

As Gaara grabbed the orange blanket, he noticed the ribbon he tyed on Sasuke fall onto the floor and picked it up. He wrapped the both of them inside the warm blanket, both sighing at the soft feel of it. Spooning Naruto from behind, he listened to him breath until he fell asleep. He tied the ribbon in Naruto's hair, making a bow there and smiled. He kissed Naruto's shoulder and whispered, "I love you too, Naruto. Happy birthday," before too, falling fast asleep.


End file.
